


Obilivon

by Multifandomfanfics



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-14
Updated: 2015-09-03
Packaged: 2018-04-04 08:06:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4130571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Multifandomfanfics/pseuds/Multifandomfanfics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stephanie finally gets a boyfriend...He's perfect...Until he starts hitting her...No one notices...<br/>Until they see her on the egde of the new hospital balcony.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Stephanie sat in the hospital cafeteria sipping her coffee.She started playing with her straightened hair because she was bored.A few minutes later a handsome looking man came up to her.

"What's you name?" The man asked sitting down at the same table Stephanie sat at."Stephanie..."She answered blushing slightly. "My name is Jason" he replied

"Do you work here..?" Steph asked. "Yep..Haven't you heard.. I'm replacing late Neurosurgeon Derek Shepard.Did you know him?" Jason sighed.

"Yeah since fall 2012…" Stephanie said sadness lacing her voice. "Oh...I'm sorry for your loss...Did you two go out or something?" Jason curiously asked.

That question caused Stephanie to almost chock on her coffee."No...No No..He was married.. "Stephanie said quickly." Oh..Well um..Do you wanna maybe..Get some coffee later.."Jason asked

"Sure.." Stephanie said.On the outside she was calm but on the inside she was so damn happy."Okay tommorow at 11am..But now I have a subdural hematoma on my hands in 20 so yeah.."He said getting up

"Oh no go ahead see ya" Stephanie said.After he left she paged Jo to the cafeteria. "Stephanie Edwards this better be good..." Jo angrily whispered to herself."So you know Jason the new neurosurgeon replacing Derek? "Stephanie mumbled trying to contain her excitement

" Yeah why?"Jo asked."He asked me out for coffee"Steph admitted."What?!You're kidding!"Jo shouted  
"Nope Tommorow at 11am!" Stephanie whispered to Jo.

"So you two could be the new Merder..." Jo said.."No...No one can replace Merder...They are the definition of love..Literally.. "Stephanie sighed 

" True...but anyways you got yourself a base"Jo said happily."Maybe.."Stephanie reminded her.  
"Congrats we can celebrate later cause I have to go.." Jo said.

"Kay the bar at 9?" Stephanie asked."Sounds good!"Jo responded before leaving  
For the next ten minutes Stephanie daydreamed diffent scenarios of what would happen at their little celebration.

Then she was inturrepted by Dr.Miranda Bailey."Edwards since you want to daydream and not answer your pager you are on scout for a week."Miranda loudly said 

Normally Stephanie would be so mad about being on scout but she didn't care because of Jason


	2. Chapter 2

Every since Jackson left Stephanie for April she has been trying to get back out into the dating world..  
Maybe Jason was the one...Not the one who she likes but the one who she is going to spend the rest of her life with..

Friday morning at 11am Stephanie walked into Starbucks and order a vanilla bean iced coffee and waited for Jason to arrive..A few minutes later she saw Jason walk into the shop."A vanilla iced coffee please.."Jason asked the cashier.

He had ordered the same thing as Stephanie!"Hey Steph."Jason said sitting down next to her."Wait..!We ordered the same thing!!"Both Jason and Stephanie said simultaneously. Stephanie giggled causing Jason to Chuckle.

"Stephanie Edwards..What's your story.." Jason said lowering his voice"Well I was born in--"Stephanie started before Jason cut her off.."No..your story...What you like what you hate...Your favorites"Jason said.

"Okay I love chocolate chip cough cough Ice cream but I only eat the cookie dough..I am a intern..well you already know that..I hate people who lie..I love dogs..Cats..Animals..I am a book...I have talents and weaknesses.. Flaws and perfections...Most importantly... My grandmother--nevermind" Stephanie told him

"What happened to your grandmother?" Jason said noticing her change in mood."It's nothing..It's just. She died last year but I really should not be crying over this.."Stephanie said wiping a tear that fell from her left cheek..As she did this several more fell..

Jason reached over and wiped them away with his thumb.."Its okay to cry Steph..Come here.."Jason said standing up and opening his arms to her.She quickly fell into his embrace and cried softly on his shoulder..

"It's okay.. It'll be okay...I promise..." Jason said hugging her more tightly... She hugged him more tightly in response...They both stood there hugging each other..

That's when he kissed her....She barely even knew him...And She kissed him back...They stopped and stared at each other...They were thinking the same thing and left to go to the hospital

Stephanie was unusually quiet and Jo knew it.."Soo..How'd it go with Mcbrainy?


End file.
